


Nightmares

by arxcian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1458574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arxcian/pseuds/arxcian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa has a nightmare and Ymir is there to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Christa flew through the trees, faster than she ever had before. She was probably using up too much of her gas but she didn’t care. She followed Ymir’s screams, not stopping, even for a second. She couldn’t slow down, she had to get there, she had to save her. The screams got louder as she reached a clearing. She could see Ymir, desperately crawling along the ground trying to escape a titan. Christa skidded to a halt.  
“Stop! Stop!” she yelled, running towards the titan trying to distract it. It hardly spared her a glance. It reached out, its large, pudgy fingers wrapping around Ymir’s body. Ymir’s pleading eyes locked with Christa’s. Her mouth opened, as if to call out, before the titan bit into her body.  
“No! Stop it! Leave her alone!” Christa screamed, the tears trickling down her cheeks. “No…” She sank to her knees, shaking, and closed her eyes tightly, wishing it all to be over, for it all to end.

“Christa?” She heard a voice. She squeezed her eyes tighter shut. She didn’t want to see anyone, all she wanted was Ymir. “Christa open your eyes.” Christa felt hands on her shoulders, shaking her. “Christa!”  
She opened her eyes and blinked up at Ymir. “Ymir? You’re alive? You’re alive!” She threw her arms around her.  
“Of course I am, dumb ass.” Ymir replied, but wrapping her arms around Christa’s small body, nonetheless. “Nightmare?” Ymir asked after a while.  
“Yeah.” Christa buried her head into Ymir’s neck.  
“What happened?” Ymir inquired.  
“You got eaten.” Christa said shakily.  
“Eaten?! By what?”  
“A titan. They’re like really big naked people but they don’t have genitals.”  
“They sound ridiculous!” Ymir snorted. “…I’m still here though, aren't I.” She placed a gentle kiss on Christa’s forehead. “Don’t worry.”  
“I love you.” Christa mumbled, her eyelids beginning to feel heavy.  
“I love you too.”  
“Good…night” Christa yawned, snuggling further into the safety of Ymir’s arms.  
“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being so short, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
